The Pitch to SBC
Dear The SpongeBob Community, It's nice to see your website in ship-shape. It's all good. I wanted to reach out to you in regards to a potential affiliation and merge with Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. For some, this may seem like a big opportunity. I know a number of you have concerns which I will later elaborate on. I want to first explain what Planet SpongeBob is all about. There have been a few attempts at this with SpongeBob Universe and SpongeBob Infinity. That may be a concern on how this will be any different. However, everyone should realize that the timings of those attempts simply determined why it suddenly fell apart. SBU happened so early, ESB wasn't even stable and was in midst the project cleanup. ESB had to focus more on improving content rather than big merges like this. That's why the administration withdrew from the agreement to focus on other things. With that being said, ESB is now very stable and has established an active community of its own. However, we can probably accomplish more than what we have already. ESB is operated on a wikifarm owned by Wikia Inc. known as Fandom. It was formerly called WikiCities, then Wikia, and then became FANDOM in September, 2016. The forums are at stake as Fandom employees plan to depreciate the feature entirely. We've been looking for alternatives in the mean time and I thought how this would fit in with an affiliation with this large forum. I've brought the topic of a merger and collaboration numerous times but never really took it to the next level. I am now introducing the concept of "PSB." Planet SpongeBob will be made from the combination of ESB forums, SBC (SpongeBob Community) and SBM (SpongeBuddy Mania). These three websites tower others related to spongebob and has attracted lots of fans. However, combining efforts can accomplish much more than what's already been done. As I said, this is the perfect time of year to initiate such plan. Right before 2019 starts, we can get into open talks on how this will all work. I've actually been chatting with JCM, and the Jjs as well as the SBM leaders. I am fully aware of the tension and strain which has been brought between those two communities. I have no rights to force you to merge. It's just a good idea if we did. Especially with the SBM situation. I entered the SBC server many weeks ago and a few days ago I brought up the topic of SBM. Many users were being hostile and I could sense the boiling point and how this is unlikely to work. I'd appreciate if you all don't express anger if you reply to this as this should be civil. I have no guarantees yet if any of this will work out or how it will. A lot of what SBC told me seems skeptical. Such as accusing the SBM leader of forgiving a troll when they were hesitant and gained input from their community first. Ssj told me they unblocked mainly because they were informed the troll said they don't want to contribute anymore and just didn't want to be banned from the "place of his childhood" but not contribute. I don't think ssj was trying to be abusive. They also told me they were banning SBC users for clear harassment and trolling in the aftermath. I mean, that type of event seems generally preposterous. I question the reliability if what everything I've heard is actually true. Dating and relationships on a SpongeBob website is frankly peculiar and ridiculous. Perhaps we can sort out an agreement between the two parties:SBC & SBM and come up with a peace treaty and compromise and the like. Rather than being enemies. Therefore, I'd be open, as well as SBM, in having discussions before getting down to business. With ESB's active community, SBC, and SBM, we can create a much more diverse, and active fan base that will thrive for years to come. None of this is official; it hasn't been proposed on ESB, brought up to the outer SBC community until now, and hasn't been brought up to the outer SBM community yet. So please note that this project is still in beta. But the project, if successful will be at planetspongebob.com ESB is part of a SpongeBob Wikia Network. And it has a separate website. So: SpongeBobia.com will be moved to spongebobia.planetspongebob.com The ESB forums, SBC forums, and SBM forums will all be merged into one forum which will be located at forums.planetspongebob.com Those are all projected ideas of where this project will head, you can always leave comments and suggestions as well. Once again, please do NOT be hostile when responding/stating disagreement. Please state your opinions in a civil way. Thank you, --Golfpecks256